


Let 'Em talk

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: mini-drabbles [8]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Discussion Of Murder, F/M, mentions sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: Post flipping her switch, Klaus and Caroline have a chat.





	Let 'Em talk

"Hello, Caroline."

Caroline stilled just inside the doorway to her bedroom. The house had been quiet, doors locked when she'd arrived. Not that locks or doors had ever stopped the hybrid currently sprawled across her bed.

At least he'd the decency to keep his shoes off her blankets.

"Klaus."

He pushed up, swung his legs over the side of her bed. She walked into the room, ignored him for a moment as she shed her purse and shoes. Satisfied, she turned to face him, gave herself a moment to look. From the rumors she'd heard from New Orleans, she hadn't expected to see him - at least not with that familiar, predatory look behind his eyes.

"I can't say I expected to see you," She gave him a tight, irritated smile. "Considering this is _Mystic Falls_."

He smiled and the devilry there made her stomach jump. "Now sweetheart, I was worried."

She arched both brows, "Get off my bed."

His smile widened as he pushed up and sauntered to her, so utterly pleased with himself. "I heard you've been playing with Stefan."

"If you were hoping to find emotionless-Caroline, you're a few days late." Caroline told him bluntly.

That smile sharpened and he paused, close enough she felt the heat of him. Hands clasped behind his back, Klaus tilted his head. "I imagine emotionless Caroline would've been quite fun love, but when you've had the whole package, well, there's no point in going back."

"Is this about Stefan?" She narrowed her eyes. "Because that's none of your business."

His eyes burned, smile fading. The utter seriousness of him made her pause. "I liked your little test."

Caroline sighed. "Also none of your business."

"Come now, sweetheart." Klaus cajoled, eyes never leaving her face. "We both know that you'd never have gotten your year. But how did it feel to know Stefan didn't even trust you for three days?"

Caroline pressed her lips together refusing to acknowledge his words. That didn't seem to bother him. Instead, Klaus reached up and twisted a curl around his finger, lips edging up when she didn't push his hand away.

"Do your friends even realize they're prey yet, love?"

Wasn't that a sudden kick to the chest? Not that he'd call her friends prey - Klaus considered everyone expendable - but that he'd so easily read her. That he'd taken one look at the situation, and seen her motivations. Grasping his wrist to stop the light tugging on her scalp, Caroline leaned challengingly into his space.

"I kept my promise."

He blinked, lashes flickering to cover his eyes before he watched her carefully from beneath them. "And how did it feel, fucking him while that boy bled out?"

She sighed. "I do regret that."

"The sex?"

"The boy."

Klaus rubbed her curl between his fingers, continued to watch her from heavy lashes. "Play your games, sweetheart. But keep in mind, _my_ promise."

Caroline's lips twisted. "That you wouldn't step foot in Mystic Falls?"

His dimples cut deep as he smiled at the bite in her voice. "However long it takes."

"How's fatherhood treating you?" Caroline drawled. "Is it everything you expected?"

Klaus ignored her hold, and shoved his hand into her hair, his other pressing into her hip. In one quick move he pressed flush against her as her back hit the nearest wall. His palm cushioned her scalp, even as he left bruises on her side. His nose brushed under her ear, a hot, unnecessary breath dampening her skin.

"Do you know how difficult it is, gathering all my enemies in one place? They scatter into the woodwork, hide like insects. And like all bugs, it only takes the perfect bait to trample them."

He kissed the edge of her jaw, bit lightly before stepping away. Her body was hot, over sensitized by the abrupt contact and then sudden loss. Hands clasped behind his back again, he stepped into the moonlight and grinned at her, the hybrid turning his gaze pale as darkness crawled underneath his eyes. Everything about him was feral in that moment and her mouth went dry.

"Be safe, love," Klaus bowed slightly, smile wide and wicked. "My understanding is you're still fond of this place."

Then he was gone.

Leaving her alone, with only the sound of the front door closing and her skin too tight.


End file.
